


Flimsy Walls

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Comedy, Loud Sex, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Top Might Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Asuma always has trouble sleeping on missions with Guy and Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	Flimsy Walls

This far from all the major cities and trading routes, towns were sparse, especially towns they could safely lodge in without fear of compromising their mission or running into anyone who recognized them. Sometimes, even when they did happen to come across places vaguely resembling a village, they still usually couldn’t chance it and had to sleep outside, under the stars or in small tents.

Asuma had worked with worse conditions than that plenty of times. He didn’t have many complaints about those aspects of their sleeping arrangements.

What kept him up was the nights when they managed to find a safe inn, something with small luxuries like multiple rooms and a hearth.

When Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy were on a three-man cell together, it would always be divided like this: Asuma got his own room, and Kakashi and Guy shared one together. Kakashi insisted it be that way, and Asuma half-suspected that Kakashi had orchestrated the whole business again. But Asuma wasn’t going to argue with him. They were staying in an actual inn tonight with two whole rooms and a fireplace, and it was a cold, wintery day outside.

Just as he lay down and shut his eyes to try to get some sleep, the wall beside Asuma shook, rattling the decorations hanging from it. On the other side of the wall, Kakashi let out a disturbingly loud moan that sounded suspiciously like “Guy,” followed by a sharp cry and a whimper.

_Wow,_ Asuma thought, half-impressed by Guy. The thought was quickly followed by another:

_Ugh, not again_.

“Still okay?” Guy’s voice. The shaking walls stopped, but they were replaced with quiet echoes of wet kisses and strokes and Kakashi’s frustrated pants. “Take a deep breath for me?” The bed rasped, the sheets shifted, and Kakashi’s voice let out a needy whine. “You’re amazing.”

“Mhh—I’m— _Fuck_ , Guy. Keep going already, you fucking tease.”

Panting and shuffling soon filled room as the creak of a bed softly entered the fray of heavy breathing.

“Yeah, that’s my rival,” Guy murmured.

And then, the sounds were back. Squeaking, gasping, moaning…

The walls rattled again, devolving into a steady rhythm of thumping and creaking. On the other side, Guy grunted and Kakashi murmured something indistinct and breathy. One of them was going to have a tough time walking tomorrow.

"Ooh, you like it like that, don't you, Rival?" Guy purred, then continued to whisper sweet nothings that Asuma desperately tried not to overhear.

He pressed his pillow over his ears. In the other room, Kakashi chose that moment to make a strangled noise just way too much like a dog in heat, while Guy’s grunts came slower, harder.

It was annoying. Never mind how loud they always were when they got like this— what nerve did they have to do it when Kurenai was miles away on a solo mission in the Land of Wind?

Even if Asuma ever did bring it up, it wasn’t like he could scold them for choosing places like this for a tryst in the middle of an expedition. After all, this was exactly what Kakashi or Guy had to sleep through when he was on missions together with Asuma and Kurenai.

And he was pretty sure Kakashi, at least, was aware of that irony, since every morning after one of these nights, while Guy stretched the soreness out of his limbs, Kakashi just smiled and hummed and patted Asuma on the shoulder, then asked in a smug tone, “So? Sleep well?”

Next time, he was going to make sure Kurenai was teamed up with them.


End file.
